Forbidden, But Who Cares?
by Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x
Summary: Hey so this is a story about a certain marauder going forward in time and finding a little romance there. Disappearing Sirius! Blonde Sirius! P.S SIRIUS WAS NEVER IN AZKABAN AS HE DISAPPEARED AND MARAUDERS HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN ABOUT SNAPE BEING SPY! Rated M for a reason people! It will show the M rating in later chapters! Read and Review please! better than it sounds! PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I know I've already got a story about Sirius going forward in time called Stay Forever, but a friend of mine from school has asked me to write a story for her. She gave me her ideas and asked me to put it into a fanfic, sooo TADA! Haha, anyways, this first chapter is just going to lead us into the story nicely. This story will most likely be quite OOC and AU and mostly in 3****rd**** person. ALSO! In this story Severus has ALWAYS been known to the Marauders as a spy for Dumbledore.**

**AS I CANNOT BE BOTHERED TO WORK OUT THE DATES WE ARE GOING TO SAY THAT 2013 IS HARRY'S 7****TH**** YEAR AT HOGWARTS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, but there will be a new Professor who I make just because I can and she's necessary for my friend lol.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Safety**

_**Date: October 31**__**st**__** 1994**_

In the little village of Godric's Hollow, lived a small family of three. There was a father and mother at aged 29 with a baby boy at 15 months old. They lived in a quaint little cottage on the outskirts of the village, alongside a stream that trickled slightly through their back garden. The cottage was a three-bedroom, two bathroom house and it was perfect for the little family, as they always had a room spare for their friends when they came to visit, which was often. The house looked like any normal family home; with photos, portraits and height charts dotted around the place. The house was beautifully decorated with the lounge are being a faint rouge colour with a shimmer of gold to outline on the skirting boards. There was a pretty three piece sofa, which was a deep red and was decorated with black cushions with golden stitching. There was a large cabinet in one corner of the room, sporting many ornaments, family heirlooms, photos and many other things. There was a wooden clock on the wall, just above the overly large fire place that looked as if it could fit a fully grown adult.

Walking into this house, you would think it looked perfectly normal, until you think you see a picture moving from the corner of your eye; or take a closer look at the clock hanging on the wall to notice that it has six hands instead of the usual three; or that some of the ornaments seem to be in different positions every time you chance a glance. All of these things would make any normal person paranoid in their own home, but not this family. You see, the Potters were used to this kind of behaviour from seemingly normal inanimate objects. After all, weren't all witches and wizards alike, used to these things?

The Potters were a very cute and close-knit family. Always had their three friends around, always played with their little boy who looked the spitting image of his father, but had his mother's green eyes. The Potters were very well known in the wizarding world: Lilly being the best Healer St Mungo's has to offer, and James being Head Auror for the Ministry Of Magic. James and Lilly Potter were the loving and ever doting parents to Harry James Potter, their son. They loved him dearly, as did their friends, Remus and Sirius. Peter however, was a different story. Whenever Peter came to visit his two friends, their son would always scream which resulted in Peter glaring at the child and therefore returning the hatred that Harry seemed to possess for him. Harry was a happy boy, always smiling whenever Peter isn't around. He always wants to play with his 'Pafu' and 'Moomoo' whenever they came to visit. As Harry couldn't pronounce their actual nicknames, he said it in baby language which was perfectly understandable; Pafu being Padfoot and Sirius Black, and Moomoo being Moony and Remus Lupin.

Sirius was young Harry's Godfather and Remus was the next best thing. Sirius was the uncontrollable fun one, whereas Remus was always the more sensible but fun one. Either way, Harry loved his uncles either way and they loved him just as much.

On this particular All Hallows Eve night, Sirius Black had just entered the Potter house with the intention of spending a great night with his family. Sirius left – more like was disowned – his family when he turned 16 years old, and was immediately taken in by James' parents, Charles and Anne Potter. _Lovely folks, they are! The kindest people you will ever meet, _he would say if questioned about them. Yes, Sirius was very fond of the Potter Parents indeed.

At about half past seven at night, Harry was currently giggling his cute little head off as Padfoot nuzzled the child's stomach, tickling him in the process.

"Alright, Sirius, that's enough. Harry needs to eat his dinner." Lilly scolded the dog in a light-hearted way. The big black shaggy wolf-like dog gave her a wolfish grin before turning back into his human self.

"Sorry Lilly." Sirius grinned and she smiled sweetly in return. Lilly then had the unfortunate task of wrestling Harry to eat his baby food. You see, Harry wasn't exactly _fond _of the mush that came in little glass jars. He preferred to eat the mush that his father prepares for him using their blender at home. There is a difference! Harry knows that his father's mush is actually real food, with texture and taste. Harry pulled a face as Lilly brought the plastic baby spoon towards his tightly shut mouth.

"Come on Harry, how do you expect to grow up big and strong like Daddy without eating your food?" Lilly asked in a baby voice. Harry screwed up his face.

"Weefoo!" He said pouting. He said this at practically every meal, and they had soon translated it to mean, 'real food'. Lilly sighed.

"James! Could you-" Lilly called but was interrupted.

"Already on it!" He called back. Harry grinned in triumph as Sirius sent his Godson a smirk.

"Right little Marauder aren't you? Always getting want you want." Sirius murmured while ruffling Harry's messy mop of black hair that he inherited from his father. The 'Uncontrollable Potter Hair Syndrome' is what Sirius and Remus had dubbed it.

Soon enough Harry was fed and was playing around with Harry on the floor as Padfoot. So as Harry and Padfoot were rolling around the floor together, Lilly and James smiling at them from the sofa, one of the hands on the strange clock moved.

This clock was very special. It didn't tell time, it showed the whereabouts of a family. The six hands have six different faces on them with names going down them. The six were, James, Lilly, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Peter. On the clock, there were 8 positions; Mortal peril, Unknown, Safety, Marauders, Dead, Hogwarts, Potter's and Home (that is the position going clockwise around the clock). Home is the person on the hands specific home, Marauders was when they were all together and safety; well nobody had really found that one out yet. It just so happens that when nobody was looking, Peter's hand moved to Unknown. Usually this is nothing to worry about, but when your hand is in between Mortal Peril and Unknown, you should worry. It means that while they are in an unknown place, they could also be in mortal peril. It's very disconcerting to have your hand in the middle of two spaces.

Nobody, however, was paying the clock any notice as they were all laughing at the predicament that Sirius had just found himself in. It turns out that Harry was holding onto Padfoot's fur a little too hard, and gave a loud squeal when the dog's wet nose brushed his tiny chubby hand. It wasn't the squeal that everyone was cracked up about though, oh no, it was the change of Padfoot's fur. You see, Padfoot usually has a shaggy black coat of fur, however after little Harry's squeal of joy, he turn into a dog with a shaggy golden blonde coat of fur. As soon as Sirius noticed the colour change, he instantly transformed back to his human form, only to look into a mirror and find that he now had shaggy, just-had-sex golden blonde hair. He screamed and brandished his wand, trying to reverse what his wonderful can't-do-anything-wrong Godson had done to him. Harry of course was with his parents on this one, he was giggling it up as his watched his Pafu cry about his hair. After another hour or so, the three took Harry up to bed, kissed him on his forehead and retreated back downstairs, but not before Sirius could get in a 'Little tyke' with a fond smile.

Once downstairs, Sirius tried once again to remove the blonde hair from his head but his efforts were futile. Even Lilly had tried to remove the blonde hair, but found she couldn't and was not happy about that fact. Well, that was until she remembered who had cast the charm unknowingly in the first place and let a grin slip onto her lips. At around half past nine, Sirius finally gave up.

"You know, it doesn't look too bad Pads." James commented as he ruffled his best friend's hair.

"Really?" Sirius pouted.

"Really Siri, besides, quite a few girls love the whole roguishly handsome blonde hair blue/grey eyes thing. And let's be fair, you're not exactly bad looking either." Lilly aid while looking through a book that was lying on the side table. At these compliments James sputtered and almost lost his coffee to the carpet.

"Umm, hello?! I'm supposed to be your husband!" He said pouting. "Aren't I roguishly handsome enough for you?" He asked with a pout. Lilly sighed dramatically as Sirius snickered at her.

"Of course you are James, I was trying to boost Siri's confidence about his new and permanent hair colour. Besides, I prefer deep, deep brunettes myself." She whispered the last part in his ear, gliding one hand through his messy black mop. She giggled as James tickled her. Sirius watched the married couple and sighed, wishing that one day he'd be able to have a woman like that. At the moment, all he ever was, was a huge flirt and tease.

The three started to make quiet conversation, so as not to wake Harry and they started to discuss the prophecy that included their favourite boy.

"You know, it could just be old Trelawny getting attention again." Sirius said casually. James shook his head.

"Nahh, it's more than that. You should've seen Dumbledore's face when he was telling us. Plus, when he cast the Fidelius charm with Peter, I've never seen him more determined to get a spell right." James said, caressing his mug of coffee, eyebrows creased.

"I just hope that we made the right decision in Secret keeper. I mean it has been over a year now and there's been nothing but still, can't help the worry." Lilly sighed, rubbing her brow.

"Ehh, we can trust Peter. We've been through enough with him." James said with a small hesitant smile. Conversation moved onto lighter topics and soon they were in full blown conversation about the Order and the missions that people have been sent on recently.

Around half past eleven, just as they were all about to turn in, they heard the squeak of the front garden gate making them all stop in their tracks. James moved hesitantly towards the window and peered out. Where there was usually a ball of light from a street lamp was darkness. Sheer and utter darkness. James backed away from the window with a look of pure horror on his face as he turned his head towards the enchanted clock. All hands except for Peter and Remus were pointing to Home/Potter's and Mortal Peril. It was his worst fears come true; their so-called best mate and fellow marauder had betrayed them to the evil scum that roams this earth.

"Sirius, he doesn't know you're here so become Padfoot! Lilly go protect Harry! Sirius, if anything happens to Lilly and Harry and you're still alive, rip the bastard's head off!" James said in a deadly tone. Lilly was instantly running up the stairs while James made his way to the front door in order to protect and hold off this monster for as long as possible. Sirius stayed in the lounge, the room Voldemort had to pass through to get to the stairs leading up to the second floor, as Padfoot**[A/N: I know that's not true but its essential for my story!]. **James then hears an eerie knock on the front door and opens the door with a stupefy at the ready. Voldemort easily blocked it.

"Foolish boy! You think you can defeat Lord Voldemort?!" Voldemort cackled.

"Nope, but I can bloody well try!" James replied. "Reducto! Flippendo! Stupefy!" James chorused, one by one. Yet one by one, the spells were deflected. James was panting at this point.

"My turn." Voldemort said. "Crucio! Parva secat! Faming pilos!" Voldemort screeched, casting them off one by one. James had never heard of these spells before, but felt the effects of them as he felt tiny cuts appear over his chest, like paper cuts, and they were stinging. He also felt his hair being singed. James cried out in utter agony but leapt forward and punched Voldemort on the jaw, flicking his head to the side. Voldemort gave a low feral growl. "Enough of this! AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled and Sirius saw the flash of green light and heard the thump of his best friend's body hitting the floor and let a tear crawl down his fury face. Sirius jumped behind a sofa as Voldemort made his way through the lounge and up the stairs. Waiting a few minutes before he changed into human form, Sirius jumped into action.

He felt in his pockets for his wand and saw it lying precariously on the sofa arm. He pocketed immediately and then took hold of the sharpest thing in the house, the wooden clock. The bottom of the clock met at a sharp point and the maker had said that the point could penetrate through dragon skin it was that sharp. Nobody would suspect it though. Grabbing hole of the clock he made his way up the stairs in silence. Well, that was until he heard a scream.

"NO! Not my Harry! PLEASE! I'll do anything! Not my-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Lilly's voice was cut off as the green light hit her. Just as Voldemort had said the two curse words, Sirius had appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back with the clock. Blood spurted from the monster as he pulled the tip out of Voldemort's back. Harry was screaming as Voldemort turned onto Sirius. Sirius unconsciously placed his hand on the clock to point to Safety thinking, _If this position has a meaning let it show itself to me now please! _ Sirius was now standing protectively in front of his Godson.

"You want to get to Harry you'll have to go through me!" Sirius screamed in rage. "You're a fucking evil little bastard who needs to die! How dare you kill my best friend and his wife!" Sirius ranted as Voldemort just chuckled a low menacing chuckle before pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Evanesces in aeterno tempore et sustinebo!" Voldemort chanted before a silver and gold light shot out of his want and smashed into Sirius' chest. Sirius gasped and then felt a pull at his navel as his disappeared from view. Voldemort then turned to the crying child on the bed before him.

Harry sat there screaming for Pafu, Mamma and Dada who would never come to him. Harry cried his little heart out as Voldemort raised his wand smiling manically at the 15month old child.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, wand pointed at Harry. Harry cried as a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt etched it's way onto his forehead, as Voldemort's curse backfired, hitting him squarely in his chest and obliterating him.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Harry sat there for what felt like hours, screaming his heart of for his lost ones until finally someone showed up. He had black oily hair and started hugging Lilly and crying for the loss of his friend. Remus then appeared and found the crying man and the screaming Harry.

"Severus, did you see Sirius on your way here?" Remus cried, fat tears streaming down his face. Severus shook his head. "He was here though! With them! Not all my friends! Please no!" Remus screamed as he slid down the wall. He didn't think that Sirius would be here for this night. A sniffling cry shot Remus out of his thoughts and he launched himself towards the crying toddler.

"Moomoo! Mamma, Pafu, gone!" Harry cried snuggling into Remus' shirt, his tiny body racking with heart wrenching sobs. Severus finally stood up from his position on the floor, a little more composed than what he had been.

"We need to inform Dumbledore." He sniffled and Remus nodded.

"No need." Came the sullen voice of one Albus Dumbledore. Albus walked into the nursery with a torn face as he looked down at Lilly's lifeless body and then up at Harry who was still snuggled in Remus' arms. Harry's sobs seem to have calmed down now so they all assumed he had fallen asleep. "Remus, didn't you say that Sirius was going to be here?" Albus asked quietly while Remus nodded, feeling the tears brim his eyes. "Is there a body?" Albus asked solemnly.

"No. He completely obliterated him!" Remus cried holding Harry as close to him as would physically allow.

"Wait, isn't that the family clock?" Albus asked as he saw the blood ridden clock lying close to the foot of the bed. Albus bent down and picked it up. He let out a sob at seeing Lilly and James pointing to the Dead position. It confused him, however when he didn't find Sirius in the Dead position, but rather in the Safety position. He let out a gasp. "Remus, do you have any idea where Safety on this clock means?" He asked looking over his half-moon spectacles. Remus shook his head and Albus nodded. "We should go, the Aurors will be here any minute to retrieve their bodies. I must fetch Harry to his Aunt's house." Albus said looking towards Remus, who clutched the sleeping boy tighter to his chest.

"He can stay with me!" Remus nearly shouted, but refrained. Albus looked at Remus with pity filled eyes.

"Remus, my boy, you know the laws on werewolves and while I would condone it immediately without a second thought, the Minister and Department of Magical Creatures wouldn't. He has to go to his Aunt's, it's the best place for him." Dumbledore looked as old as it said on his birth certificate at the moment as Remus unwillingly gave harry over to his old Headmaster. Remus gave the boy a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I promise you cub, I'm going to be there for you when you come into this crazy world of magic. I wish I could be there for you now, but I can't be. I will always love you Harry." Remus said, allowing a few tears to drop onto Harry's blanket. "What about Pettigrew? And what is that scar?!" Remus asked and Dumbledore sighed.

"Aurors are out already searching for him. As for the scar, that is a scar that appears when touched by a dark curse. I seem to believe that as Voldemort's wand is lying on the floor, Harry survived the attack and Voldemort is no more. Harry will be famous. Just because of his scar. It'll be good for him to grow up outside of magic. It's what's best for him Remus." Albus said and Remus nodded in unwilling agreement. After that, Albus Dumbledore proceeded to apparate Harry to number 4 Privet Drive where he shall remain until his eleventh birthday.

Remus stood in the bedroom until the aurors arrived and told them of what happened. They all bowed their heads for a moment of silence, after speaking the words, "To Harry, The Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

**[A/N: Okay! Sooooo there is the first chapter! The next chapter will consist of Sirius in the future! Woooooooooo! So again, let me know what you thought about it and if I should continue this! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone! So here is your second chapter!**

**Thanks to **_**sonolamore **_**for your review and also to **_**mione **_** for your review too!**

**Okay, sooooooooo I'm guessing you all want the chapter now, Yes? Okay, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – First Meeting**

_**Date: Saturday, 2**__**nd**__** September 2013**_

It was a sunny afternoon and Hermione Granger was sat outside, under her favourite oak tree by the lake, reading her favourite book, _Hogwarts: A History_, for what was probably the thousandth time. Hermione Granger was in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry and was close to turning eighteen years old, this coming November. Why was she eighteen and still at Hogwarts, you may ask? The war. It was the bloodiest war in history and it all happened during her sixth year.

During her sixth year, Hermione and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, set out on a task set to them by their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Their task was to find and destroy as many of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes as possible before the impending attack on Hogwarts, led by the Dark Lord himself. A horcrux is a form of very dark magic. One creates a horcrux when they murder an innocent; it splits the soul and traps it into a seemingly normal object. Splitting your soul in half for one horcrux is considered to be the ultimate sacrifice; Lord Voldemort however, created seven meaning that until every horcrux is destroyed, he can never truly die. Voldemort only knows of six of his horcruxes, the seventh was a mistake that even he did not know about, for when he attempted to murder Harry Potter but was destroyed, the piece of his soul left attached itself onto the nearest living thing – Harry. This ultimately meant that in the Final Battle, at just sixteen years old Harry would have to die at the wand of Lord Voldemort. That was the only sure way to destroy the horcrux inside of him.

When Harry fell, Voldemort thought that he had won; that his quest for ultimate power was complete now that he had finally killed The Chosen One, once and for all. How wrong he was. When Neville Longbottom stood up to the Dark Lord, Harry rolled himself out of Hagrid's arms and fought Voldemort 'till the very bitter end. By the end, most of Hogwarts was unrecognisable, almost half the students littered the floor of the Great Hall. Some of the Order had given their lives, to protect some of the students. Some of those who died include Aberforth Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang – just to name a few. With Voldemort dead, the remaining Death Eaters rounded up and put on trial before being shipped off to Azkaban, the funerals and restoration of the ancient castle could begin. Families had their own private funerals for those lost.

Restorations on Hogwarts took up six months by which time a school year had passed, so Headmaster Dumbledore invited all sixth years, who missed out on their seventh year due to the war and restorations, back to complete their seventh year. All excepted and so the surviving seventh years, now eighteen almost nineteen, returned.

All Hogwarts students – years three and above - returned on the 29th of August instead of the usual 1st of September. This was because of the memorial service that would take place on the 30th of August for those who died during the Battle of Hogwarts.

The day was horrible, but nice at the same time. Horrible; because on the two cenotaphs placed on either side of the entrance to the Entrance Hall, were the names of all those who died – a cenotaph for the students who lost their lives, and a cenotaph for those who were not students but who helped defend their school. Nice; because the two cenotaphs had next to them memory books where several people, students and teachers alike, had put memories of the loved ones lost, into the books and the congregation watched some of them making people smile and remember those lost.

When you look at the cenotaphs and see the sheer number of names, only then do you realise the true loss of life. The three faces on the cenotaphs that were in view of the public were compact and double columned of the names of the dead. It was an incredible number of names, and it was a huge loss to the school. By the end of the service, there were several flowers at the base of both cenotaphs, all will everlasting charms on them so that they stayed fresh, and to keep their memory alive in the many years of peace to come.

The saddest part of Hermione's return to her beloved Hogwarts, was thankfully over. She herself had laid down a few flowers, but right now sitting under her oak tree, she was perfectly content, happy to have some form of normalcy back to her rather chaotic life.

As Hermione was sat there, she got thinking about something strange that had happened several years ago at her best friend's, Harry Potter, family home. It was a mystery to everyone who looked into it. The mystery was this; How could a 29 year old wizard be at the Potter's house when Voldemort attacked and yet be dead with no body to prove it. She didn't know who this guy was exactly, just that he was a friend of the Potters and that he completely vanished off the face of the Earth the night the Potters died. _Another mystery was that clock that Dumbledore found, _Hermione thought as she rested her hand under her chin, her elbow resting on her knee.

Hermione had always been interested in the story of Sirius Black's mysterious disappearance; some say that he was destroyed by Voldemort, others say he was never there to begin with and just died somehow, a small minority think that he was in league with Voldemort and that the Dark Lord had him hidden away in a secret location, but that's codswallop in Hermione's opinion. No, she thinks he's still out there, as does a certain Headmaster of hers. When she asked an old professor, Remus Lupin, about the disappearance of his best friend he had simply refused to talk about it.

Hermione got interested in the subject of the disappearance when she read about it in a book she found in the library in her third year, _Unsolved Mysteries of the Past Century _was the book that mentioned it. She was browsing in the Defence section as found it just lying there, obviously in the wrong place, so she checked it out. After reading about the one that related to her friend, Harry's, story she went to visit the one man who was interviewed and did not believe that Black was dead. That's right, she went to see Albus Dumbledore. She told him that it was for an extra credit report for History of Magic – they were doing recent events.

Dumbledore expressed his belief that Sirius Black was not dead as wizard family clocks never lie, and if he was dead then his hand on the Potter's clock would point towards Dead. As that is not the case, Albus was lead to believe that Black was still alive… somewhere.

Ever since that meeting with Dumbledore, Hermione had never been able to forget the unsolved mystery of Sirius Black. She shook her head and leaned back against the tree, chuckling slightly at the direction her thoughts seem to always go in. She looked back down at her book and continued reading for another ten minutes. It was getting close to dinner she realised as she stood up and placed her book inside her satchel, before heading up towards the castle. However, not ten steps away from the tree, she stopped as the sound of a loud thud echoed in the, otherwise silent, darkness. She whipped out her wand and spun around.

"Hello?" She called into the dark. "Lumos." She muttered and her wand tip lit up with a bead of light, showing her a few feet in front of her. "Is somebody there?" She called again, before looking at the time, noticing that it was quarter to eight, almost dinner time and she was quite hungry, and after all she had been out here all day. She heard a muffled groaning coming from where she had been not five minutes ago. Cautiously, she walked back towards the tree.

"Ow, was not expecting that. Could you put your wand down please?" Came a male voice. Hermione gasped and dropped her wand arm in shock. Realising that this could be any random person, she quickly pulled it back up again. "I thought I told you to put that wand down!" The man asked once again, getting annoyed.

"And I asked who you are and I got nothing too." She replied haughtily. She heard the man move and trained her wand on the moving tall figure as he stood up and came towards the light of her wand.

"Now sweetheart, it's not very nice to point a wand at someone who just happens to appear out of thin air." The man grinned as Hermione's cheeks turned rosy. "Now, why don't you put down your wand and take me up to the castle?" He asked nicely, smiling sweetly at her.

"I will certainly not lower my wand until you tell me who you are!" Hermione shouted, causing the mystery man to back up slightly. "A-are you a Death Eater?" She asked, worried that they may have missed someone and they decided to apparate into Hogwarts to slaughter the students in their sleep. The she almost kicked herself, _you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts! Idiot, _she thought as the man proceeded to cross his arms over his well-toned chest.

"If I tell you my name will you please take me up to the castle?" He asked nicely. At Hermione's nod, he sighed. "My name is Sirius Black." He said, standing tall. Hermione gasped and almost dropped her wand in shock, almost.

"That's impossible, Sirius Black was obliterated by Lord Voldemort eighteen years ago!" Hermione said, not going for the theory that Dumbledore had provided her with several years ago.

"Eighte-EIGHTEEN YEARS?! Well that's just great! I missed my Godson growing up! Oh, I hope he'll forgive me… say you wouldn't happen to know him would you?" Sirius asked after he had stopped rambling about a Godson, whatever that was about. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"What's his name?" She asked slightly lowering her wand in a less threatening way.

"Harry Potter." Sirius replied, making Hermione draw her wand once more, instantly thinking this was a trick. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but this could all be straightened out if you just take me up to the castle and answer my questions." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Hermione looked at him and felt kind of sorry for the man, and so proceeded to walk him up to the castle as it was getting dangerously close to dinner.

"I do know Harry, by the way. He's my best friend. Although, you'd have a hard job trying to find somebody who _didn't _know who Harry was, unless you were in the muggle world, of course." Hermione said. "Oh and I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said holding her hand out for him to take. He gave her a charming smile that showed his pearly white teeth and gave her a little wink, to which she blushed.

As they walked in through the front doors and into the Entrance Hall, they passed the cenotaphs. "I don't remember these being here." Sirius murmured. Hermione sighed sadly as she looked at them.

"Yeah, they're new. If you are who you say you are, you've missed quite a bit." Hermione said quietly. She looked over at him to see him looking at some of the photos that were left at the bases. She walked back over to him and he looked up at her with pained bluey/grey eyes.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked into the eyes of Colin Creevey, a photo that his little brother Dennis had left there the previous day. Hermione sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that, Sirius, but I think I know someone who can. I think it's time I take you to Professor Dumbledore." She said looking him in the eye. He nodded and swallowed, looking back at the cenotaph one last time before walking away and following Hermione up the stairs and through corridors towards Dumbledore's office. They had both stayed silent throughout their journey, until they reached the gargoyle statues that guard the Headmaster's office and chambers. "Fainting Fancies." She stated clearly, and Sirius watched in shock as the gargoyle jumped aside, letting them through. He looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know the password? I thought only the professors and Head boy and Girl knew the password." Sirius asked, amazement in his voice. Hermione looked at him and smirked a Draco Malfoy worthy smirk.

"I _am _ Head Girl." She stated proudly before knocking on the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in." She heard faintly from the other side of the door. She entered the room cautiously, Sirius trailing behind her. "Ahh, Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus smiled at the girl he considered a granddaughter.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have an unexpected visitor." She replied moving out of the way so that Sirius was in Dumbledore's direct line of sight. Albus gasped. "He says that he's –"

"Sirius Black!" Dumbledore cried with joy. "So this is 'Safety'? It makes sense." Dumbledore thought.

"Well, at least someone believes me. It's good to see you Albus." Sirius replied, walking forward and shaking the man's hand. They continued to catch up, leaving Hermione stood in a state of shock. Sirius Black was indeed alive. Harry's got a Godfather, meaning he never has to live with the Dursley's anymore! Hermione slumped down into a chair, waiting for the two men to finish their catch up session, until Sirius asked the ultimate question, "I asked Hermione this but she wouldn't tell me – said it wasn't her place and that I should ask you so; what happened to make there be two full cenotaphs in the Entrance Hall?" He deadpanned.

* * *

**[A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN, so how was it? I know there wasn't much in it but I wanted to write a chapter so here ya go. Please review! I wanna know what you all think about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeey, so I know I just updated like two days ago or something but I just could not stop thinking about this next chapter! Soo, I decided to do something estremly nice and give you another chapter! I know, im awesome **

**Forgot this last time and this is the only other time I will say this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot!**

**I will not be repeating it again and again because that is just boring. Okay, onwards I think!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Defence Teacher**

_**Previously**_

_**"Professor Dumbledore, we have an unexpected visitor." She replied moving out of the way so that Sirius was in Dumbledore's direct line of sight. Albus gasped. "He says that he's –"**_

_**"Sirius Black!" Dumbledore cried with joy. "So this is 'Safety'? It makes sense." Dumbledore thought.**_

_**"Well, at least someone believes me. It's good to see you Albus." Sirius replied, walking forward and shaking the man's hand. They continued to catch up, leaving Hermione stood in a state of shock. Sirius Black was indeed alive. Harry's got a Godfather, meaning he never has to live with the Dursley's anymore! Hermione slumped down into a chair, waiting for the two men to finish their catch up session, until Sirius asked the ultimate question, "I asked Hermione this but she wouldn't tell me – said it wasn't her place and that I should ask you so; what happened to make there be two full cenotaphs in the Entrance Hall?" He deadpanned.**_

* * *

_**Continue**_

Albus gave a deep sigh and looked towards the ground, before lifting his head and looking Sirius in the eyes.

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, many things have changed since the night you disappeared. I shall send my patronus down to Professor McGonagall to let her know to postpone the feast until we arrive." Albus said as he cast the patronus charm and a bright silver phoenix began to fly around and took off towards the entrance with the message that Dumbledore had relayed.

"Professor, maybe I should go and leave you two to talk?" Hermione asked quietly as Dumbledore sat back in his chair opposite Sirius.

"That will not be necessary, my dear. You should be here to fill in any of the blank spaces that my old memory could not remember. After all, you are his Godson's best friend." Albus said kindly with a smile that showed his true age. Hermione nodded calmly and sat in the soft plush chair next to Sirius, who gave her a slight smile. She smiled kindly back at him before looking towards her Headmaster. "Okay, so as you know, the Potters were murdered eighteen years ago by Lord Voldemort. Until today, there were very few people who thought that you had also survived the attack once it became knowledge that you were visiting the Potters that night." Albus started, looking at Sirius to see how he was taking the news. Sirius nodded and let a tear run down his face before gasping.

"But wait! What about Harry?! Please tell me he didn't kill Harry?" Sirius cried and Hermione placed her hand on his in a comforting gesture.

"Harry did not die that night, Sirius. Voldemort tried, but failed because of the love protection that three people had put around him by standing up to Voldemort, and yes you were one of those people. Voldemort's curse back fired and he ended up obliterating himself with Harry obtaining only a scar." Albus continued, really feeling his age catch up to him as he realised that he was going to be reliving the entire war once more.

"Oh thank Merlin." Sirius muttered as he placed his head in his hand, Hermione still holding his other. Sirius looked up at her and gave her a soft smile in thanks, to which she nodded and gave him a little smile of her own.

"From that night on, Harry went to live with his relatives – "

"You can't mean the Dursley's?! Lilly's sister?! How mental could you get?! Petunia hated her sister and James, and I'm sure they would've hated their son too! They NEVER wanted him to go there! He was to go to either me or Remus if something ever happened!" Sirius yelled, causing Hermione to wince back. Albus sighed.

"Yes, I know all of that Sirius! But with you disappearing like you did, Harry couldn't go to his Godfather. Also, you know how the Ministry is with werewolves – they had barely more rights than House Elves or squibs!" Dumbledore shouted, effectively silencing Sirius.

"Wait, had?" Sirius asked and Hermione couldn't help grinning in pride. Albus smiled and looked towards Hermione.

"When Harry, Ron and I found out that our best DADA professor was leaving because the Ministry found out he was a werewolf, we got a huge petition together. It stated that if a werewolf, not in league with the Dark Lord, had no criminal charges against him, then that werewolf has the exact same rights as a non-werewolf. This all included jobs, benefits, housing, marriage and having children. He resigned in our third year because he forgot to take his potion one night and some students saw him transform. He thought we'd think him a monster as preposterous as that was. Anyway, on the petition we manage to gain every student's signature, every teacher, every parent and anyone else who we happened across and the bill got filed and halfway through the summer a law was past that under any circumstances, discrimination against a werewolf with no criminal background was illegal and he came back to school in September. He's only not here now, because his wife has just given birth and he's having a year on paternity leave." Hermione said finishing with a smile. Sirius grinned happily.

"You are talking about Remus now right?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. At Hermione's nod, his grin became wider, if possible. "Remus has a wife and a child now?! Good for him, so who is this lucky lady, and how do you know so much about him?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I know so much because when he told Harry that he was best friends with his parents, they became close and he's almost like a second father to him. Eventually, Ron and I also got close to him because of our connection to Harry. Oh and he married an amazing woman called Nymphadora Tonks, now Lupin." Hermione said giggling at the look on his face when she mentioned Tonks.

"He married my baby cousin?!" Sirius roared. Dumbledore let out a low chuckle and nodded. "B-but Dora was only fourteen when Harry was born! That makes Remus fifteen years her senior! But I suppose age doesn't mean a right lot if you love somebody right?" he said with wide eyes. Hermione smiled at the rationalisation that he came to. He approved, and that was all that mattered.

"Shall we continue?" Albus asked and at Sirius' nod, he smiled. "Very well. So, Harry has been living with the Dursley's and is now in his last year at Hogwarts. In Harry's first year, Voldemort returned attached to our DADA professor, Professor Quirrel, to retrieve the philosopher's stone that was currently in my possession and hidden in the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped him and the stone was destroyed. In their second year, the Chamber Of Secrets was opened and muggleborn students were being petrified left, right and centre. As it is, Voldemort was controlling one of the first years through the use of a diary he made fifty years previous, during his days at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron went down into the hidden chamber to help as the girl taken was Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister." Albus stopped.

"Wait, where were you, Hermione?" Sirius asked, brows furrowed. Hermione smiled lightly, liking the way her name sounded when coming off his mouth – _woah there Hermione, get a grip! _

"Umm, I was exiting the library after figuring out what the monster in the chamber was exactly, and how it had been getting around the school. I was carry a mirror with me to look round corners and I got petrified. If I hadn't've had my mirror, I would've died. The monster was a basilisk and it was getting around via the pipes. Harry and Ron found my clue on one of their many visits to my bedside and Harry managed to defeat the basilisk." Hermione said proudly. Harry and Ron amazed even her sometimes. Sirius had his mouth open in shock and Hermione giggled before using her hand to pop his chin back up to close his mouth. Dumbledore coughed and attention was back on him, while the two sat opposite him turned pink.

"Anyway, their third year nothing much happened except for the Remus incident. Harry's fourth year was when things started to get complicated and sticky once more. The TriWizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts for the first time in a good few centuries. The rules stated that no student under the age of seventeen could enter, and we had the three champions, one from Hogwarts, one from Durmstrang and another from Bauxbatons. Somehow, we now know a powerful charm was placed, Harry's name also appeared out of the cup. We of course, tried to get him out of the competition, but the rules were clear, any name that appears from the cup must compete. The third task was when the second war truly began; Cedric Diggory – the original Hogwarts champion – was murdered by Lord Voldemort.

"Voldemort was resurrected last night with the help of none other than Peter Pettigrew. Harry managed to escape, but barely. Over the next few months, Harry became a target for the Ministry and they began to call him and myself a bunch of names, insisting that we were lying about Voldemort's return. That was, until they saw for themselves. You see, harry and Voldemort share a connection through Harry's scar and sometimes he can see what Voldemort is doing when he feels certain emotions. A week before the Christmas holidays, Harry had a dream in which Arthur Weasley was being attacked in the Department Of Mysteries. He and some other students travelled to the Ministry and fought Voldemort's Death Eaters, who were trying to get Harry's prophecy. The Minister showed up in time to see Voldemort and could not deny his return any longer.

"The next year, Harry and I started searching for horcruxes. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley joined us after a month of no luck and we managed to find and destroy one of the seven horcruxes. It was taking a while and there were families being slaughtered every week; we knew the war was coming, we just hope that Voldemort would be a mortal man when the time came. When the three of them should have been returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year, they went to search for Horcruxes. Three of them had already been found and destroyed, the diary from their second year and the Gaunt Ring. The third was Slytherin's locket. They were gone for six months, and I believe they broke into Gringotts and managed to escape somehow," Sirius looked towards Hermione with wide eyes, before grinning. "Yes, how did you escape exactly?" Dumbledore asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

"You're gonna love this one – We escaped on the dragon that was guarding Bellatrix Lestrange's volt, after we raided her vault for a horcrux." Hermione grinned at Sirius look of pride and even giggled when he bowed down to her muttering 'I am not worthy' over and over. Dumbledore coughed once more and Sirius turned red as he sat back in his seat.

"Okay, so when they returned from their search, Hogwarts had Death Eaters at the doors and so the final battle began. Harry, Ron, Hermione Neville and Luna managed to find and destroy Rowena Ravenclaws lost Diadem. Neville killed Voldemort's snake horcrux and Harry got hit with the killing curse by Lord Voldemort, effectively killing the Horcrux inside of him." Albus said the last part quietly and waiting for Sirius to process that Harry had actually died.

"I thought you said he wasn't dead?!" Sirius growled. Hermione's eyes widened at this.

"He did, but he once again defied the rules of magic and survived. He came back and killed Voldemort, but we lost many students in the process, as well as much of the castle. Restorations took around three to four months and now they are all back for their final year." Dumbledore finished.

It was silent for ten minutes while Sirius processed everything.

"So, Harry and Remus aren't dead?" He asked and Hermione smiled and shook her head. Sirius grinned. "Woo! Can I go and see my Godson?! And my best friend?! I must congratulate him on his new family." Sirius said as an after-thought. Dumbledore chuckled but motioned for him to sit down.

"You actually came at a very opportune time, my boy. It seems that we are in need of a Defence Against The Darks Arts professor. Would you be interested?" Albus asked kindly, looking over his half-moon spectacles. Hermione and Sirius' mouths dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I believe I am." Sirius said, grinning at her. She turned pink when he winked at her. "Is Harry going to be there?" Sirius asked almost bouncing at the prospect of teaching his Godson everything he knows. At Dumbledore's nod, Sirius replied instantly. "I would love to!" He nearly screamed as he stood up and picked Hermione up, spinning her around much to her embarrassment. Albus was sitting in his chair watching the man with amusement.

"I think it's about time we head down to dinner, don't you?" He asked the two and they stepped apart blushing as he lead the way down to the Great Hall. It was silent on the way down to the hall, but when the two doors opened, the silence was deafening. Hermione scurried towards the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were sat with a space in between them. They looked questioningly at her but she shook her head at them. They gave a small scowl at her secretive smile but looked to the front of the Great Hall where their Headmaster was now stood with a tall young man.

Dumbledore smiled and addressed the school. "Standing next to me, is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts, So let's give a warm welcome to Sirius Black." Albus finished with a clap and only very few people clapped, Hermione being one of them. Most students and teachers just sat there with their mouths wide open, not believing that he was Sirius Black.

"Professor, Sir, I think you've lost it. Sirius Black died years ago with the Potters." Dean Thomas said, looking at the old Professor with worry.

"No, that is Sirius Black. Mother has pictures of them when they were younger. They are cousins, you see. But how is it possible? He looks just a few years older than he did in the pictures." Draco Malfoy asked with confusion. Everyone looked towards Draco with their brows furrowed. Draco Malfoy had only been allowed back when he was cleared of all charges at his trial. He was one of the innocent Death Eaters that had never done an unforgivable, or kill or attempted to kill willingly. He had the lives of his family depending on him completing some tasks the Dark Lord set him, and that makes him clear as it was almost as bad as the use of the imperious curse. Not a lot of the students trusted him completely yet, but when they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione making amends with him after everything he'd done to them, the students decided to try and be civil with him. He had changed for the better, he used to be loud, snobby and completely full of himself but now he was quiet, smiled a lot more and never had a bad word to say about someone. Heck, he even started to hand around with the Golden Trio after he had been assigned to help restore a sector of the castle with them. They all got to know each other and were rarely seen without the other.

"Which of my cousins are you?" Sirius asked looking towards Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco replied with a small smile in his older cousin's direction. A look of realisation appeared on Sirius' face.

"Ahhhh, Cissy's son." He spoke quietly. Draco nodded and smiled. "Okay, how I got here, I was at the Potter's house when Voldemort attacked and I stood in front of my Godson and he sent this curse towards me, and I'm guessing that it sent me forward in time." Sirius explained.

"Godson?" Harry asked and Sirius looked over to where there was a spitting image of his best friend. Sirius nodded and Harry stood up and ran over to him, before wrapping his arms around the man he never knew. Everyone gave a sad smile towards them as Godson and Godfather met for the first time in eighteen years. Sirius looked over Harry's head to where he was sat, to find Hermione looking over at them and smiling with a redhead sat next to her. Sirius gave Hermione a little smile before releasing Harry and going to sit in his seat behind the teachers table. Harry went back to sit with his friends, a rosy blush forming on his cheeks. Dumbledore stood once more.

"Now that meetings have been put in order, announcements. The forbidden Forest is forbidden to any student unless they have a detention with Hagrid. As you all know, our dear DADA professor, Remus Lupin is on paternity leave for the year and so Professor Black has taken his place, but I am sure that we will still see Remus frequently. Mr Filch would like me to remind you all that there is to be no destructive magic in the halls and that all Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are banned. However considering the last year, we need some laughter and fun back in our lives so I am telling you to use as many Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products as possible, as we are all in need of a laugh." He finished much to the joy of the students. Filch however, was not as pleased as he was the one who would be clearing up the destruction that those twins created. "However, I must say that Skiving Snackboxes have been banned and every teacher knows what they do and so will not let you out of class because you ate a skiving sweet." Dumbledore deadpanned much to the outrage of the students. He gave a chuckle. "Now that all of that has been cleared up, I think I have kept you from your food for long enough. Dig in!" He exclaimed and food appeared.

"FINALLY!" Ron exclaimed causing everyone to burst out laughing and for him to turn beet red.

"Hermione, why did you come in with them?" Harry asked, looking towards his female best friend.

"Well, I was reading outside and on my way back up to the castle he just appeared. So I took him up to see Dumbledore and I learnt that he was indeed, Sirius Black." Hermione explained as she cut up her roast beef. Harry nodded.

"Habby, you bow what dis meabs?! You'b got a a gobfaber!" Ron said with his mouth full of food. Hermione and Harry shared a look of disgust.

"In English please?" Harry asked. Ron sighed and swallowed.

"I said, Harry, you know what this means? You've got a godfather!" Ron repeated with the same amount of excitement. Hermione smiled at Harry as his face beamed.

"Do you think he'd let me visit him, in his chambers?" Harry asked. "I mean, he was my parents' best friend, so he must have loads of stories, right?" Harry rushed out much to his friends' amusement.

"I think he's love for you to visit him. He put his life on the line for you, you know. He stood in front of you after stabbing Voldemort in the back with your family wizard clock." Hermione said matter-of-factly, taking a bite of roast potato. Harry and Ron looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?!" Ron asked flabbergasted. "I was brought up in a wizard family, and even I didn't know that!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I was looking for a book-"

"In the library." They finished for her, grinning ear to ear. She gave them a scowl.

"Yes, in the library, and I came across the book _Unsolved Mysteries of the Past Century _and it discussed the many options of how things went that night with Sirius' disappearance. It stated that when Snape and Remus went to the Potter's household, there was a small puddle of blood with Voldemort's wand lying next to it, and then Dumbledore found the Wizard family clock to find blood on the spike and a small DNA charm should that it was a match to Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"But that doesn't explain how they figured he was stabbed in the back." Harry said with a triumphant smile, thinking he had gotten one over on Hermione. He should've known that Hermione would've had the answer for that too.

"Well no, but the different charms done on the spike showed that it held tiny fragments of spinal bone and the spinal cord; hence, stabbed in the back." Hermione finished with a grin. Harry and Ron gave a sigh as they realised that Hermione always had the answers for everything… as usual.

The rest of the night was spent in the Gryffindor common room after a little chat with Draco. The three were sat in the very comfy chairs by the fire, and Hermione was telling them all about how she found Sirius. At Breakfast the next morning they would receive their new time tables and then their final year would finally begin.

* * *

**[A/N: Sooo, what did you think? Was it okay? Let me know! Please review!**


End file.
